


In Name of Thy Brothers

by GuiltyAsSin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Character is Adam's twin sister, Children, Emotional, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, How do I tag?, Miscarriage, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Oh Dear, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character Insert, Pregnancy, Protective Silblings, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of sitting in the backseat, but she's like 19, how are the boys gonna deal with her, sitting in the backseat of the impala, starts at like season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyAsSin/pseuds/GuiltyAsSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama, love, stupidity, alcohol, sex, monsters, hunting. How the Hell is this gonna end up?</p>
<p>Tristan Milligan grew up with her brother Adam and her single mother. For 12 years it was just them. Then John showed up. He took Adam to a baseball game on his birthday and took Tristan to a movie. At 17 years old, and controlled by teenage angst and completely  fed up with her brother and Mom, Tristan hits the road to find her Dad. She eventually finds him, when he saves her ass from a gang of witches and she discovers his true job. After a lot of begging and not trusting her that she'll actually go back home, John decides to teach her the ways of the hunter.But when times change and she has to start hunting with the boys, John swears her not to tell them of her being related to them and about Adam or her Mom. She complies, but how long can she keep this up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on AO3 and I'm going to try and keep this story going on for long as I can. Seeing how I have suffered major writers block the past few years. And I was originally not going to have Tristan being revealed as a sister until Adam came in but, what the hell, might add some dramatic irony. And apologies if I make people out of character. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Season 1, Episode 16: Shadows

“Psst, Tris. Tris, wake up.” I felt someone tap my shoulder.  
“Mmm,” I groaned and turned away from the voice.  
“Tristan, get up.” The voice pestered further, and poked me harder. I waved my hand at them and ignored it. “Tristan, get your ass up or so help me I will lock you in a motel room again.”  
Fuck. “I’m up! I’m up!” I said, hands in the air and l sitting up in the seat where I was lying down. “Where are we? This a case you found? D-”’  
“John, you gotta call me John from now on. Got it? We're in Chicago, I gotta call from Dean. Sounded like they are in trouble." He said, looking to me. "Listen, I know you hate being in the car, but you gotta stay here. They don't know about you, and I don't plan on it happening. But if something does happen and you and I gotta separate, you are going with them. To them, you'll be my apprentice or whatever. I saved you from a witch gang and your dad died, got it?" He paused and waited for my response.  
"Got it," I nodded.  
D- John smiled at me gently, before kissing the top of my head and opening the door of the truck, sliding out, and slamming the door. I watched him walk towards a building and his figure disappeared into the mist. I sighed and leaned back against the seat of the car. I set my feet up on the dashboard and pouted my lips, thinking about what to do while waiting for him. I absentmindedly played with the ends of my longish blonde hair. I debated on going back to sleep while waiting for John to come back, but decided against it. For I wasn't tired anymore and I simply knew John would want me on the edge of my seat if something happened. Unable to think of anything else, I pulled out my mp3 and started to play some music while I waited. I lied down across the driver's and passenger seat and stared at the car roof. While the music played I mouthed along to the words, badly played the air guitar, and basically acted like an idiot. I used to do this a lot at home, when I locked myself in my room and needed to ignore Mom and or Adam. I never did it around John unless I was completely alone in the motel room, or in the car waiting for him to finish pretending to be an FBI Agent or something like that.  
5 air guitar solos later, a light burst out from an upper floor of a building.  
The same building John went into.  
In a small state of panic, I jumped to a sitting position and looked out the window and waited for someone to come out. After what felt like hours, I saw three figures emerge from the building and talk near a car. That must be Dad-John's Impala. Then that must be Sam and Dean!  
I continued staring at them through the car window, trying to read their lips but unable because it was too dark to tell what was mouth and what was not. Then, a figure that I assumed to be John, waved at me to come out of the truck. I opened the driver side door and jumped out before walking over to them. "Are you okay? What was the light?" I asked John as I approached them. Blatantly ignoring the stares I got from the two boys, thoughts are probably 'The fuck is a teenager doing here?'  
"Shadow demons. Tris, these are my boys. Sam" he pointed to the tall brunet. "And Dean," then moved his finger to the shorter blond guy with a claw mark down his face. "Boys, this is Tristan. She's my apprentice, I was helping her dad with a witch case when he was killed. He told me to take her in and help her finish training. Now, like you said I'm better off alone. Well, she's the last person I'd want to get in trouble. I want you guys to take her in. Finish her training and stuff, just don't leave her alone. Please."  
The boys looked at me then to each other, then to John.  
"Not gonna happen"-"Okay" they said at the same time. Dean saying yes and Sam saying no.  
"What? Dude, she's a friggin teenager! She doesn't need to grow up in this life! She should be in school." Sam said, gesturing at me while keeping eye contact with Dean.  
"I know, but the demons could already know about her. Could use her against him. She's better off with us then on her own or at school." Dean sighed.  
"Can you not argue about me, in front of me? You guys want John safe, and John wants me safe. So I'm afraid the only way to keep both of us safe, if I'm with you. There is no exception." I sighed, folding my arms. The two young adults clamped their mouths shut and looked to Dad, to me, to each other.  
"Fine," they said at the same time.  
"Awesome!" I smiled sarcastically. "Let me get my bag." I said, as I headed to the truck. I opened the door, pulled my old and tattered duffle bag. Inside my clothes, a book, my wallet, a leather roll of knives and other weapons against various monsters, and what Hunter's duffle is not complete without their handy pistol. I pulled the bag over my shoulder, slammed the door shut, and headed back to the Impala. Where I came across Sam and Dean hugging their dad good bye. Once they all let go, John turned to me and gave me a hug.  
"Keep the promise, please." he whispered in my ear before letting me go. I nodded to him and he gave me a weak smile. He patted my shoulder then headed to the truck. We all watched him climb in and drive off.  
"So, who drives?" I asked, smiling lightly like I wasn't just separated from my Dad who was the only family that acted like they cared about me.  
Dean pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed off the keys. "That'd be me."  
"Think I could give her a drive sometime?"  
"No." he said, walking over to the trunk and unlocking it. I dropped my stuff in and he slammed it shut.  
"Is no going to be the same answer if I ask to sit shotgun?"  
"Yes." Both boys answer as they opened their doors and got inside.  
"This is going to be absolutely perfect," I muttered to myself as I opened the door and got in. Soon as I was buckled in, Dean drove off in the opposite direction John went. We drove in silence for the next several minutes until Sam turned to me.  
"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?"  
"Turned 17 last September," I asked.  
"And your Dad was teaching you to be a hunter, and his last wish was for our Dad to finish training you?"  
"On the nosey, Sammy." I chuckled as I leaned back.  
"Sammy's my nickname for him!" Dean snapped at me.  
"Sorry Deanie-weenie." I laughed, "Didn't mean to steal a common nickname."  
Dean pursed his lips and kept his eyes on the road. While Sam looked back at me and chuckled. "I think you'll fit in between us. Might wanna catch some sleep, gonna be a long night."  
I nodded and lyed down on the leather seat and stared at the front seat, that illuminated every few seconds with a lamp post.

That night changed our lives. But for better or for worse? I still don't know, but it's gonna be one hell of a ride.


	2. The Kids Are Alright, Or Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a year, Tristan and the boys have gotten closer and closer since John died. Since Dean sold his soul, and has on a year left, hey! Why doesn't he have a good ol' reunion with a previous lover? But is it all gonna go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a bit of a time skip because I'm lazy and I don't wanna write from season 1 to 11. Instead I'll write season 3 to 11. So much easier.  
> -_-  
> Anyways, enjoy the story!
> 
> Season 3, Episode 2: The Kids Are All Right

We now fast forward about a year. Dad died, that’s just perfect. The boys agreed to keep me around until I’m old enough to go on my own hunts. Apparently 18 isn’t old enough to go on solo hunts; learned Sam has a fear of clowns, been a murder suspect, got cat called by a Trickster, what else . . . ? Oh yeah! Opened the gates of Hell, killed a demon, and Sam died! But Dean being a stubborn piece of shit sold his soul for him to come back. Whoopee. And he only has a year. Double whoopee! Let’s see how this year turns out.

Currently, I was outside with Dean, looking through newspapers, while Sam was inside a diner. “Hey, I think I gotta case.” he said, as he showed me an article.   
“Power saw? You sure it isn’t some murder?” I asked, raising a brow to the eldest Winchester.   
“I’ll explain later, let’s go tell Sam.” he said as we started towards the diner and towards Sam, who was on the phone and on his computer at the same time.   
“. . . I-I gotta go. Uh. Okay. Never mind.” I heard him say into the cell phone before hanging up.   
“Hey, who was that?” Dean asked as we stopped near Sam’s table.  
“Ah, I was just ordering pizza.” he said a bit too quickly. Liar.   
Both Dean and I look to each other, then to our surroundings. “You do realize we are in a diner, right?” I asked, raising a brow.  
“Yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah. I . . . just felt like pizza, you know?” he said, a bit unsure of himself.   
Dean raised an eyebrow to his brother as we sat down across from him. “O-kay, Weirdy McWeirderton. So, I think I got something.”  
“Yeah?” Sam asked, looking towards us.   
“Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw.” Dean says, showing him the article.   
“And? That’s it? One power saw?” Sam chuckled, skimming the report.  
“Well, yeah.” Dean said, looking around and a bit baffled at him.  
“And you think this is a case?” Sam sighed, looking at his brother.  
“My thoughts exactly. Probably some sadistic murderer or something like that. Or just an accident.” I agreed with Sam, looking to Dean.  
“Well, I don’t know could be?” he said, shifting under our gaze.   
“I don’t know, Dean. I-I-”  
“Alright, there is something better. . . better in Cicero than just a case.” Dean confessed, cutting off Sam.   
“Which would be. . . what exactly?” I asked, wondering what could be better than a case at the moment.   
“Lisa Braeden.” Dean said, with a smirk on his lips.  
“Of course, it’s a girl.” I huffed and glared at him.   
“Should I even ask?” Sam sighed at Dean, him knowing Dean longer than I probably resulted in him knowing his habits. Of drinks and women.”  
“Remember that road trip I took . . uh, gosh. . about eight years ago know? You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing.” Dean explained. “You weren’t there Tris, you were, like 10 and hopefully not hunting.”  
I rolled my eyes at him, “No shit Sherlock.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, that five states, five days-”  
“Yeah, well kinda. I spent most of it in Lisa Braeden’s loft.” he laughed.   
“Oh my God, you’re unbelievable.” I groaned and mentally threw up.  
“So let me get this straight. You want - you want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some chick? Tris is right you are unbelievable.” Sam chuckled, leaning back against the booth seat.  
“Thank you, Sam.” I said, keeping my glare on Dean.  
“She was a yoga teacher. Bendiest weekend of my life.” Dean smiled.  
“I think I’m going to throw up now.” I said, clutching my stomach and squeezing my eyes shut, in attempt to not focus on the mental images.  
“Tris, stop being so over dramatic. Have a heart, huh? It’s my dying wish.” Dean scoffed.   
“Yeah, well, how many dying wishes are you gonna get?” Sam asked.  
“As many as I can squeeze out. Come on! Smile you two! God knows I’m gonna be smiling the next 24 hours with Gumby girl.” he chuckled to himself, Sam and I laughing lightly at him too. “Gumby girl.” he said in a trance before frowning. “Does that make me Pokey?”  
“I have no idea who that is or who Gumby girl is, but yes. That makes you Pokey.” I said, smacking his arm lightly.  
“Alright, if we are gonna drive all night for you to get some action might as well leave now.” Sam said, stuffing his laptop in his bag.   
“Agreed, let’s move it you two!” Dean said, before promptly pushing me out of the booth seat and walking out of the diner.   
“Excuse you,” I muttered as I followed after him, Sam trailing behind me.   
“No one gets between Dean and his women,” Sam said to me.  
“I can tell,” I said.  
“Yeah, once he has his eyes set on something, or someone, he’s gonna go after it. No matter the cost.”  
“Well, you are living proof of that.” I said, looking to him as we exited the diner and walked towards the car, where Dean sat impatiently.   
“Oh, yeah I guess.” Sam said, looking down.   
“You were talking with Bobby earlier about trying to get him back weren’t you?” I said.  
“Was I that obvious?” he asked me, with a light smile pulling at his lips.  
“No, I’m a teenager. I’m an expert liar.” I said, with a wink before skipping to the car, opening the back seat, and buckling in.

____________________________________________________________

 

We pulled up to the Cicero Pines Motel, Sam and I grabbed our bags and started to exit the car. “Don’t wait up, nerds!”he shouted as he started the car and started to drive off, while Sam pulled his bag out.   
“Wait, Dean. Dean, you . . . Dean!” Sam shouted after his brother who drove off to go get in bed with some girl he hasn’t seen in 8 years.   
“Oh, I swear I’m gonna kill him one day.” I huffed.   
“Get in line,” Sam said as we grabbed our bags and started towards the Check In.   
Sam opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. I nodded to him in thanks as he talked to the clerk to get us a room.   
Not two rooms. A room. The boys are selfish and take both beds and leave me on the floor, sometimes if I’m lucky there is a cot in the closet. Let’s see if I’m lucky today.   
I looked around the little office and picked up a magazine from table. I flipped through it until Sam tapped my shoulder, and showed me the room keys. I dropped the magazine back on the table and followed him out to the room.   
He opened the door and as expected, two beds. I dropped a bag on one bed and said. “Dwan wasn’t at check in. I call dibs on bed. He can fight me for it.” I announced.   
“That is a fight you won’t win.” Sam shook his head at me with a smirk on his lips.   
“Wanna bet on it?” I asked.  
“You serious?” he asked, raising a brow.  
I shrugged and jumped on the bed. I gave out a loud sigh and hugged a pillow to my face. “Sweet, sweet claim of dibs.”  
“You act a bit like Dean, you know that?” Sam said, chuckling at me.   
“How?” I asked, sitting up.  
“Well, for starters, you look like him.” he said.   
“A lot of people have blonde hair and green eyes, Sammy.” I countered.   
“You both call me Sammy, for another one.”  
“Common nickname, you think you guys are the only ones that call me Tris?”  
“And you have the same blatant loyalty to Dad as him.” he finished.   
I shut my mouth and looked down. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don’t assume we are related. Act, Tris. You can do that. “Well, you try watching your Mom and brother not care about you leaving, finding your Dad only to learn he fights monsters, him starting to teach you, and then he dies before he can even finish doing so. Leaving me with some stranger to finish the job.” I snapped at him. Thinking of it now, it was all true. Dad was dead and he did leave you with not one but two strangers to finish your training.   
Sam remained silent and looked down at his laptop.   
“I saw a library on the way here, I’m gonna go over there and read.” I said, standing and walking towards the door.  
“Tris, I’m sorry I didn’t-”  
“Save it,” I snapped before pulling the door shut on his face and running off in the direction I saw the library in.   
Lisa Braeden, I thought. Let’s see if you have any skeletons in your closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any spelling or grammar errors, don't be afraid to tell me.


	3. Deanie Weenie Thinks He's A Daddy-inie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan goes to the library and does looks up some things on Dean's booty call. Reads a bit on some lore, then learns about the case the boys discovered

I stared up at the building before entering. It was the classic red brick building, like an old school house, was roughly two stories and a big bronze sign in the front saying CICERO PUBLIC LIBRARY in big capital letters.   
I climbed up the few steps and opened the door, soon as I took a step in I could feel the AC surround as the door shut. I asked the librarian at the front desk if there was a computer lab any where and she directed me towards the back. I thanked her, then followed her directions.  
I sat myself at a computer and opened up a search engine. “Okay,” I whispered to myself lightly. “Lisa Braeden, Cicero.” I said as I typed in her name and the city, then clicked enter. One result and it was a Facebook profile. “Please, please, please.” I muttered as I clicked the link and looked over the profile. Yoga teacher, lived in Cicero whole life, yup this was definitely Dean’s girl. I clicked on her profile picture to get a better look at her. She was pretty, I’ll admit that. Dark hair and eyes, olive skin, and a nice smile. What the hell was she thinking while spending that week end with Dean? She looks way too good for him.   
“Wait a second,” I mumbled and pulled away from my thoughts to read the latest post.   
‘Today Ben turns 8! I’m having the best party ever with the sweetest birthday boy ever!’  
“Holy shit,” I gaped at the post.   
“Shhh!” a little boy hushed at me as he walked past me.   
I stuck my tongue out at him and just stared at at the post. Wait, Dean said it was 8 years ago when they had a fling. . . “Oh my fucking God!” I covered my mouth to muffle my loud bursts of laughter. Dean is a dad! Oh my God! Oh this - this is too good.  
I wiped an invisible tear as my laughter subsided. I exited the tab and deleted the search history. I shook my head and stood up from my seat. Okay, I don’t think I need any dirt on her. While I’m here, might as well do some researching. Might come in handy for future events, I thought to myself as i started to look around the library for the mythology section.   
“History, history, biographies, biographies, children’s history. . . mythology! There it is!” I whispered as I started too look through the shelves for what I’ve read and not read. I know Greek, Roman, and Egyptian myths by heart, Celtic myths are a pain in the ass but memorized, the only thing I haven’t gotten down is “Christianity.” I sighed as my eyes landed on a string of books labeled ‘The Bible’, ‘Angels’, and ‘Sins of Humanity.’ I rolled my eyes and grabbed the three books. I carried them to the nearest table and opened ‘The Sins of Humanity.’  
“Demons, Crossroads Demons, Lust, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, blah, blah, blah.” I huffed under my breath. Nothing I haven’t heard before. I closed the book and opened the Angel book. Might as well, since I know shit on angels.

____________________________________________________________

 

Holy fuck there was so much on angels, like stuff about how they need someone’s permission before possessing someone (and that even extended towards Lucifer the fallen angel), the only thing that could kill them was an angel blade, and their wings existed on some wort of different plane of existence so anyone could be an angel. Whoever wrote this book obviously knew a lot about them. I looked at the cover of the book and the author was put under C.E. Bastard only put his initials.   
I read that book cover to cover and when I finished it, I looked at the time. My answer, late. Well, late-ish. Better get back to the motel. I picked up my books, put them away, and headed towards the exit.  
After some time, I found my way back to the motel. I opened the door and saw Sam pulling off his tie.   
“You’re back!” he said, a wide smile on his face.  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t be here,” I sighed as I jumped onto my bed. “What’s with the suit? Thought there wasn’t a case.”  
“There is. Changelings.” Sam said as he peeled off his blazer and started to head towards the bathroom.  
“Creepy monster baby children?” I said, pulling something from the memory. “Think I hunted a few with my Dad.” I said, which was true. I did hunt a few with John, but me still not have telling the boys think it was some other bastard.  
“Yeah. Dean’s gonna be back in a few, so might wanna get your gear ready.” Sam called from the bathroom as he changed.   
“Noted!” I shouted back as I pulled out my duffle and grabbed my leather roll of tools. All of which are useless against changelings. I unrolled it and opened a pocket, where my lighter was held. I rolled it back up and shoved it back in my bag and pulled out the hairspray can. Lighter plus hairspray equals death for the changeling.  
I leaned back and turned on the television and flipped to a random channel and Doctor Sexy, M.D. was playing. I rolled my eyes, might as well watch this stupid show that got so many reviews. Meanwhile, Sam came out of the bathroom. He saw what I was watching and laughed at me. I returned with a lazy shrug like ‘I dunno man, I’m bored.’ He shook his head then went to his laptop.  
Three episodes of Doctor Sexy M.D. later, Dean returned. “Something’s wrong with the kids in this town.”  
I scoffed at him and Sam nodded. “Yeah, tell me about it.” He said looking up from the screen. “So, what do you know about changelings?”  
“Evil monster babies?” Dean said, raising a brow.  
“Not really babies, when you think about it.” I said, shutting the TV.  
“They’re kids. Creepy, ‘stare at you like you’re lunch’ kids?” Dean questioned.  
“Bingo!” I said, snapping my fingers at him.  
“Yeah. There’s one at every victim’s house.” he explained as Dean picks up a kerosene torch and started prepping it. “Changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Y’know, there were marks on the window sill at one of the kid’s house. Looked to me like blood.”  
“The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy family just for kicks?” Dean questioned.   
“Not really. Changelings feed on the mama: synovial fluid? Right Sam?” I said, looking to him and he gave me a nod.   
“The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their neck. Changelings can feed on them for a few weeks before the mom finally croaks.” He finished.  
“And then there is dad and the babysitter.” Dean said, starting to realize how the deaths were tying in to this.  
“Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets in between a changeling and their food source-”  
“Ends up 6 feet under. So, yes to some sadistic murderer only a supernatural sadistic murderer.” I finished, remembering my original thesis.   
“And fire’s the only way to waste ‘em?” Dean asked, holding up his kerosene torch.  
“Yup.” Sam and I said in unison.  
“Great. We’ll just bust in, drag the kids out, and torch ‘em on the front lawn. That’ll play great with the neighbors.” Dean replied sarcastically. “What about the real ones? What happens to them?”  
“Lore says they are usually stashed underground. Why? I don’t know. If it’s true, real kids are still breathing.” I said, looking to Dean. Who most likely met up with Lisa, and an unexpected meeting with Ben. He probably came to the same conclusion I did when seeing the Facebook post.  
“We better start looking.” Dean said, standing. “So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?” Ding ding ding, he feels the fatherly responsibility.  
I nodded in confirmation.   
“We gotta make a stop. I wanna check on someone.” Dean said.  
“Well Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don’t have time. We-”  
“We have to.” Dean cut him off and started towards the door.   
Sam gave me a confused look and I gave him a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else noticed how much Sam says "Yeah" ? Like, it's a lot. Looking over the transcript and I'm like 'Sam, stop saying yeah. You sound like a broken record'

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, that was my first chapter of In Name of Thy Brothers. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the many chapters to come. :)


End file.
